


yellow

by k1r1n



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bands, Blind Hyuuga Neji, Crack Treated Seriously, Disaster Gays, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Gaara is a Good Friend (Naruto), Gay Panic, Getting to Know Each Other, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Naruto is Just Naruto, No Uchiha Massacre, Okay anyways, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uzumaki Naruto has ADHD, basically sasuke sees naruto and is like awoooga, but naruto sees sasuke and is like ...eh, but not actually, but not hard enough, canon??? we dk her sorry, everyone is basically family, he gets redemption eventually, he's a little bitch boy, he's lowkey smooth w it tho, its rly cute n nice :), naruto is bold as fuck, no but seriously fuck canon., no sakura slander here, okay I’ll stop tagging, sasuke is just flustered, so much gay panic its insane, so much h/c it’s insane, the world needs more sasunaru fics, then they kiss kiss fall in love lol, there is one (1) braincell in this fic and it belongs to kurama, would you even call it friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1r1n/pseuds/k1r1n
Summary: // lowercase intended for title//Sasuke begins his journey as the 'boyfriend' of Naruto Uzumaki.But fret not, Sasuke knows.He knows Naruto is looking for nothing more than a peck on the cheek here and there- he's looking for nothing more than a dark, gloomy, and introverted guy who can boost his popularity.So if at night Sasuke lies awake, mind drifting to 'lingering' touches and 'pining' glances, it's nobody's fault.Really, it isn't.ORAfter Kakashi suggests Naruto 'dates' Sasuke as a PR stunt, everything goes downhill.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Team Hebi | Team Taka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. L1GHTS! [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! kirin here, thank you for clicking on my story, i hope you enjoy! (ㅅ' ˘ ')♡

_**V1NTAGE - 4 PERSON ALT-POP BAND** _

Naruto laughed, tossing his head back.

_**NARUTO UZUMAKI** \- Back-up vocalist, Rapper. Well-loved by the fandom for his happy-go-lucky personality (and his looks, let's be honest). _

"These bad boys?" He asked, a grin on his face. The interviewer nodded, and Naruto cut his eyes towards Sakura. "Saku here promised me 2000 yen if I kept them on for a week!" Naruto drummed his yellow and pink acrylics on the table, seemingly thinking about something. "It's been what, five days?" Naruto poked Sakura's cheek lightly. "Run me my money~!" A light laugh ran through the audience. That was Naruto for you. 

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura shoved his finger off her cheek, blushing slightly. "It's only been four days, technically." Sai rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his mug. 

_**SAI** \- His last name is still a mystery, one that not even the craziest fans have found out. Drummer, and designated humbler of the team. Naruto is too cocky? Call Sai, he's got your back. Honestly, you'll never meet someone more aloof. The fandom loves it, though. A hot emo boy who won't even spare them a second glance!_

"It's been five days, Sakura." Sai leaned back into his chair, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm sure Neji agrees." Neji, who was practically falling asleep, sat up quickly. 

"I wasn't even listening when the conversation occurred," Neji deadpanned. "Don't rope me into this." 

"Either way," Naruto said. "I'm gonna be 2000 yen richer!" Naruto looked down at his nails. "Maybe I'll even spend it on a new pair of these! I kinda like 'em, even though I haven't been able to jerk-" 

_**SAKURA HARUNO** \- Lead singer, and a complete momager. Listen, she loves her bandmates, but sometimes they just need to be slapped around a little! A fan favorite, when she was on the cover of Tokyo Vogue, everyone went insane._

"Okay!" Sakura interrupted. "Ms. Karui, you were saying!" The interviewer, Karui, exhaled softly. The dynamic of the group certainly was... interesting. 

"I believe we were on the topic of your new album," Karui said, checking her notecards. 

"Ah, our new album is coming soon..." Naruto started. "Like, super soon! Everyone worked really hard," Naruto gestured to the rest of the group. "And I think I'm not alone when I say we're pumped to present this to you all!" Everyone hummed in agreement. 

"We're beyond thankful for this opportunity," Sai said, giving a rare, small smile. 

_**NEJI HYUUGA** \- Bassist, and heartthrob of the group. Girls go crazy over his long, silky tresses. His tsundere personality prevents anyone from getting close to him, though. Most of the time, he keeps to himself. Don't get the wrong idea, he adores his bandmates... Still would push them off a cliff._

"And we know how lucky we are to have our fans," Neji added, running a hand through his hair. "It's still surreal sometimes, y'know?" 

"I'm sure it is," Karui said. "You all rose to fame in less than a year!" Sakura giggled. 

"It sometimes does seem like a fever dream, but regardless," Sakura turned to the camera. "We love you all!" 

The atmosphere of the room was light and airy, as it always was when Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Neji were present. A hint of excitement could be detected, as the interview continued. Sakura even allowed a sneak peek into their tour plan, which was going to happen a month after they released their new album; t1e-dyed clouds. 

* * *

Naruto winked, throwing up the peace sign. The camera flashed, and he took his arm from the fan’s shoulder. 

"Thank you for coming!" Naruto clasped the fan's hand in his. The fan stammered out a meek 'you're welcome' before scurrying off. Naruto looked to Sakura. "That was the last person right?" 

"Yup," Sakura affirmed. "We're just waiting for Kakashi now." Neji grimaced, tying his hair up. 

"As we always are," Neji grouched. "'Lost on the path of life' my ass."

"Let's all hope Jiraiya didn't convince him to go the strip club again," Sai said. Naruto chuckled, leaning down for Sakura, who was trying to braid his hair. 

"Jiraiya is outta town right now," Naruto corrected. "Kakashi should be here any minute." 

Of course, like the good-luck-charm Naruto was, the second he said that Kakashi pulled up. Or, the driver pulled up. Kakashi rolled down the window, curling his fingers towards himself; his way of inviting the group into the limo. 

"Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura tapered off the braid, allowing Naruto to rush over to the limo, yanking the door open. "Guess what~!" Naruto flopped into the velvety cushions of the limo, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge to his left. The rest of the band piled in, as Naruto blabbered on about the interview. Kakashi listened whilst flipping through his book, nodding every so often. 

"We're here," The driver announced. By 'here' he was referring to Naruto's house- the first stop of almost every drive they took. 

"Oh, thanks!" Naruto clambered over to the door, pushing it open. He stepped out into the humid air, taking a deep breath. He turned around, waving to everyone. "Bye, Kakashi!" Kakashi acknowledged Naruto with a jerk of his head. "I'll see you later, Sakura!" Sakura looked up from her phone, waving back at him. Neji gave Naruto a curt nod, and Sai lazily flicked his hand at him. Naruto shut the limo door, watching as it continued down the road, before taking a left, disappearing from his sight. 

Naruto sighed, turning on his heel. He pulled open the door to his apartment building, greeted by the sleek and modern interior of the lobby. Silver furniture, black and white walls. Colorful rugs, expensive paintings. Naruto smiled at the people at the desk, and security. He walked to the elevator, pressing the up button. Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited for the signature _ding!_ of the elevator. It came, and he side-stepped, as everyone filed out. He entered once they had all exited, pressing the 30th-floor button. 

A smooth jazz tune played through the speaker, as the elevator continued is ascent. Thankfully, no stops on other floors were made. Naruto really didn't feel like interacting with anyone at the moment. 

Upon arriving on his floor, Naruto stepped off the elevator, taking a left. Room 3016. Naruto dug in his pocket for his key, tapping it against the sensory-lock on the door. 

Pushing the door open...

He was met with an empty apartment, as usual. Why was he always so disappointed? He moved here, he was pursuing his dreams. Sure, he couldn't see his parents in person often, but it's not like they were dead. 

So why did it feel like they were? 

Naruto hated the isolation. He hated the cold, bleak environment of the place he called home. He was such an extrovert, it hurt. 

Tossing his keys on the counter, he chewed his lip. 

"Hey, Google, turn on the lights." Immediately, the apartment was flooded with artificial light. Naruto slipped his shoes off and walked over to the window, opening the curtains. The sun at its prime, warming his apartment with its rays. It didn't do much to dull the ache of loneliness, but it was better than nothing. 

Connecting his phone to the speaker, Naruto shuffled some music. He entered the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Tired, blue eyes looked back at him. He grabbed a makeup wipe, gently rubbing the eyeliner off his cheeks. 

The black liquid came off, revealing the three, even scars that covered his cheeks. His fingers ghosted over them, the soft pads of his fingertips meeting the rough skin of the scars. 

He had learned to like them. Hey, they were unique!

He let the wipe fall into the trash, and turned around, turning the knob of his shower to a warmer temperature. He stripped, his clothes being strewn across the floor. He opened the glass door of his shower, stepping under the warm water. 

He let the heat wash over him, cradling every part of his body. 

Almost like a human's touch. 

Naruto didn't allow his thoughts to wander. If he did, he'd get lost and never find himself again. So, to prevent that from happening, he sung along to the lyrics of the song that was currently playing. It was a perfect distraction, one that was easy enough so that he could wash his hair and body while he sang. 

_I should call Mom and Dad soon. I haven't been as in touch as I should be._

_Iruka, too. When was the last time he and I talked?_

_Jiraiya and Tsunade as well..._

_Konohamaru, he should be older now!_

The list seemed to be endless- the people Naruto had shoved to the side. He had made it big, but at what cost? 

The freezing water broke Naruto from his stupor. _Ah, shit. I've been in here too long._

Naruto shut the water off, grabbing a towel off the rack. He wrapped it around his waist, running a hand through his sopping wet hair. 

_I'll take a trip to Konoha soon. Actually, I should invite everyone. After all, we met in Konoha._

Naruto's train of thought derailed, as he planned the travel itinerary. The air of the apartment was chilly against his chest, which was still wet from his shower. Water puddles formed in the shape of feet as he padded over to his room, shivering slightly. Upon arriving at his warmer room, he hurriedly dressed in a pair of boxers and a plain t-shirt. 

_Wouldn't wanna catch a cold, y'know?_

Naruto peeked his head out of his room, calling his cat. 

"Kurama? Kurama! Kuramaaaa!" Kurama finally meowed in response, hopping up onto the kitchen island. "Hey, get down from there!" Kurama brought his paw to his mouth, licking nonchalantly. "You are so stuck up!" Kurama cocked his head, scratching his ear with his hind leg. Naruto sighed in exasperation and gave it. He left his door open a crack, just in case his bratty pet decided to come in. 

Burrowing himself deep in his sheets, Naruto clicked on the TV. Lowering the volume, he turned onto his side, staring out the window. The view was beautiful- the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a pinkish-orange. 

_Haha, reminds me of Sakura._

A yawn made its way up Naruto's throat, as his eyelids began to droop. _Mmm, so tired..._

With a lazy smile on his face and peaceful thoughts in his mind, Naruto drifted off to sleep, unknowing of just what Konoha would bring him this time around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! chapters will get longer after we get past the prologues <3 remember to eat smth and drink some water! ily ♡  
> \- kirin


	2. CAMERA! [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! kirin here, enjoy! this is the last prologue <3 the next chapter should be out soon, in the next week or so!

**_glorified lightning - 4 PERSON INDIE ROCK BAND_ **

Suigetsu immediately looked away, whistling a small tune. 

"Suigetsu, what the hell did you just say?" 

_**SUIGETSU HOOZUKI** \- When Brittany said womanizer, she was talking about Suigetsu. With his sharp-toothed grin and ombre hair, he's the coop all chicks flock to. Drummer, and fucking hell is he hot when he's jamming out. He's often seen teasing his bandmates, but it's all outta love. At least, he tells Sasuke that. Secretly, he just doesn't want to get punched. Yikes! _

"Oh, nothing!" Suigetsu said, shaking his head. "Just mentioning how you look awfully comfortable with Sasuke, Karin..." Karin's glasses almost fell off her face with how fast she whipped her head around, glaring at Suigetsu. 

_**KARIN UZUMAKI** \- Karin, Karin, Karin. What to do with you? Vocalist, and while she may have a heavenly voice, she has a hell-ish temper. In her defense, she has to be around the Suigetsu Hoozuki most of the time. If she could chuck him off a cliff, she would. Though, in her heart of hearts, very deep down, she has love for him. A single iota of love. Karin used to have a thing for Sasuke, but she realized she was aromantic, and quickly lost her feelings. She's too good for romance. Feelings are icky, amirite?_

"SUIGETSU HOOZUKI!" Suigetsu didn't even flinch at Karin's outburst. Karin raised a fist, a vein popping out on her forehead. "Why you little! You little...!" Karin stomped over to Suigetsu, who was doubled over with laughter. 

**_JUUGO_ ** _\- Juugo, you poor soul. He's the moderator of every argument, and honestly the glue of the band. A chill pianist, who's shy and a little sensitive. His height of 6'7 has people cowering in fear until they see his smile. He's a softie! He huge on hugs- hug this man, please._

Juugo placed himself in front of Suigetsu, blocking Karin from reaching him. 

"Woah!" Juugo exclaimed. "Let's not have any fights, please?" Karin scowled at Suigetsu, who was pulling faces at her from the safety of Juugo's backside. "Please, Karin." Karin bit her tongue, swiveling on her heel. 

"Hmph," She said, turning her nose up in the air. "You're lucky, Suigetsu! If Juugo wasn't here, you'd be dead meat!" Karin looked over her shoulder, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You got that?! _Dead meat!_ You better sleep with one eye open!" 

_**SASUKE UCHIHA** \- Oh boy. Edgy king, who knows he's hot? Deadly combo. Feels like the father of two sometimes. Ahem, Karin and Suigetsu, ahem. He's the bassist of the group and loves guitars. Has a collection in his house. He may not show it but he cares deeply for his bandmates. _

"Are you all done?" Sasuke questioned. Karin straightened up, ceasing her murderous gaze. 

"I never started," Suigetsu said with a shrug. Karin kept her gaze straight ahead, left eye twitching. 

"Pay attention," Sasuke ordered. "We're almost there." Everyone complied, fixing collars, painting on smiles, dusting off non-existent specks of dirt. 

The first flash of the cameras went off, and in a split-second, the band was surrounded by paparazzi. 

Things had just begun, and Sasuke was already excited to go home. 

Successfully making it inside the convention in one piece, Sasuke was finally able to let his guard down. Suigetsu had gone off in search of 'hot chicks', while Karin had chosen to go converse with other celebrities at the event. Juugo had headed to the stage, where there was a keyboard set up. Good for him! 

Sasuke ended up at the buffet. How? He wasn't sure himself, to be honest. He let himself flow with the crowd, hands shoved in his pants pocket. 

Since he was already there, he indulged in the chocolate fountain. He talked to a couple of singers, drummers, guitarists, and just plain ole' fans. 

At one point, someone passed him a guitar, and he got up on stage, jamming with Juugo. Soon, Karin entered and sung a couple of notes. Suigetsu snuck onto the drums, and before anyone knew it, the whole band was playing. Multiple 'encores!' ensued, and since Karin was oh so kind, she began singing again. Juugo went along, and Suigetsu followed suit. Sasuke had no choice but to join in. 

Sasuke was beginning to enjoy the convention. It wasn't as bad as he expected. 

That was until Suigetsu decided to irk Karin. 

_Again._

* * *

In one fluid motion, Sasuke had taken off his tie. His brother, Itachi, didn't even glance up from his magazine. 

"Back already, Sasuke?" Itachi flipped to the next page. "There's dinner in the kitchen." Sasuke slipped his shoes off, walking further into the apartment. 

"Thanks, Itachi." Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt, before running a hand through his hair. "You've eaten already?" 

"No," Itachi replied. "I've been waiting for you." 

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Sasuke's voice was far away, as he had already made his way to the bathroom. Itachi fanned the air dismissively, though it wasn't like Sasuke could see. 

"Don't worry about it, little brother." Sasuke popped his head out from the doorway of the restroom. 

"Little brother?" Sasuke repeated. Itachi quirked an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving his magazine. 

"Yes. Is there an issue?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not that much younger than you, Itachi." Itachi hummed, but gave no response. Soon enough, the shower turned on, and the door of the bathroom swung shut. 

Itachi then glanced up, looking towards the door of the bathroom with a small smile on his face. He was proud of his little brother, prouder than Sasuke would ever know. 

Busying himself with making the plates, Itachi wondered what his brother wanted to discuss. He hadn't told him anything, but Itachi knew his sibling. There was something on his mind. Oh well, he'd ask him over dinner. 

Finally, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, greeted by Itachi who had already set the table. 

Sasuke pulled out a chair, sitting down, and Itachi did the same. 

"Itadakimasu!" Both Sasuke and Itachi spoke at the same time. Sasuke dug in, while Itachi waited. 

"So, Sasuke," Itachi started. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke had his mouth full, so he swallowed before answering. 

"Actually, yes. What do you think about a trip to Konoha?" Itachi took a small bite, chewing as he thought. 

"To visit Mother and Father?" Sasuke nodded. "I think it'd be fun. Would you bring Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo?" Sasuke grimaced. 

"Of course not. Maybe Juugo, but Karin and Suigetsu are too much of a hand full." Itachi laughed heartily. 

"Eh, you say that, but you're extremely fond of them all, no?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Bring them along, it'll be a fun experience." Sasuke grumbled a bit, but he loved his older brother too much to deny his request. 

"Fine," Sasuke relented. "I'll bring them along." A smile twitched on Itachi's lips, and Sasuke ended up smiling himself. 

Hopefully, Sasuke wouldn't regret his decision. All he needed to do was keep Karin and Suigetsu on a tight leash, and all would be well. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY HC KARIN AS AROMANTIC, LIKE AFTER SHE GOT OVER SASUKE SHE JUST WAS LIKE 'nah fuck this shit, i'm too good for everyone' LIKE YES AS SHE SHOULD ヾ(≧▽≦*)o anyway, thanks for reading! pls remember to eat smth and drink some water, ily ♡  
> \- kirin


	3. ACT1ON! [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is too sweet omg, ty for the kind comments! i appreciate them more than you guys know <3 i'd just like to state that this chapter is a week later! it's a bit short, but that's fine :) for context, naruto is 5'9, his canon height, and sasuke is 6'3 which is three inches over his canon height! anyway, enough of my chatter, enjoy!

How on god's green earth did Itachi manage to convince Sasuke to bring along the two most annoying people on the planet? Sasuke gritted his teeth, glancing at Itachi, who didn't seem bothered by the utter chaos that was happening in the backseat. Sasuke's eyes shifted to the rearview mirror, which was angled so that he could see the childish fight Suigetsu and Karin were having. Over a granola bar. A crunchy granola bar, at that.

"Suigetsu, give it back! It's mine!" Karin reached for the granola bar, which Suigetsu was holding just out over her reach. Juugo kept jerking his head further towards the window, trying to avoid being smacked in the face with the snack. 

"Hmm," Suigetsu said, a devilish grin on his face. "I don't see your name on it, though?" 

"My name is on there!" Karin screeched. "Open it the hell up and you'll see!" Sasuke's eyes widened, as he hoped Karin didn't mean what he thought she did. Suigetsu brought the granola bar down, pulling it open. Extracting the first bar, Suigetsu turned it over. 

Sasuke groaned loudly, upon seeing 'Karin U.' written in sharpie on the backside of the bar. The car filled with a chorus of phrases of disbelief. 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Karin, what the fuck?" 

"In sharpie? In sharpie?!"

"Okay, let's calm down everyone!" 

Sasuke dragged a hand down his face, exhaling. Now maybe he wasn't an angel, but he sure as hell didn't deserve to have to put up with whatever _this_ was. Sasuke turned to Itachi who was looking chipper as ever, humming along to the song on the radio as his hands drummed on the steering wheel. 

"Itachi," He begged. "Can we please stop at a rest stop? _Please._ " Itachi turned to face Sasuke, much to Suigetsu's chagrin. 

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, BOZO!" Suigetsu yelled. Sasuke shifted his angle to glower at Suigetsu. 

"Don't call my brother a bozo," Sasuke said, his voice dangerously low. Suigetsu pulled a face. 

"Ew, why do you love your brother so much?" Suigetsu asked. "A little bit too much if you ask me..." He muttered. Juugo now had his head in his hands, swaying back in forth as if that would stop him from hearing what everyone was saying. Karin slapped Suigetsu over the head, loudly exclaiming; 

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S CALLED BROTHERLY LOVE!" 

"You know we're in a car together, right?" Juugo interrupted. "You don't need to scream, he can hear you." Karin's jaw dropped, as she took offense to Juugo's words. She haughtily fixed her glasses, turning towards the window. 

"Hmph." Sasuke looked to Itachi, who didn't even seem to be bothered by the group. 

"You know what, I think a rest stop would be nice!" Itachi chirped. 

* * *

Everyone sat, raising their hand when the waitress presented their order. Sasuke mumbled out an 'Itadakimasu' before digging in. He knew nothing could go wrong when they were eating. Karin was too full to be snappy, Suigetsu's mouth was occupied, and Juugo was never an issue in the first place. 

Why does everything always go south? 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Karin uncap a sharpie. 

"No," He said bluntly. Karin pouted. "No." 

"But, but!" Karin protested. "I gotta pee! And Suigetsu is gonna steal it!" 

"So your solution is to write your name in _sharpie_ on something you're going to eat?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Karin scratched her neck. 

"Well... when you put it like that..." Suigetsu attempted to cover his snickers with a cough. 

"Put the sharpie away, Karin." Karin hesitantly capped the sharpie. "Hand it to Juugo." Karin passed it to Juugo, who tucked it away into his pocket. "Go use the bathroom, Suigetsu won't steal it." Karin got up, grouching on her way to the restroom. Juugo kept an eye on Suigetsu, making sure he didn't try anything. 

Sasuke let his head fall into his hands, making a gap between his fingers to frown towards Itachi, who was looking rather amused. 

"Is this funny to you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi brought his hand to cover his mouth, lightly laughing.

"Mm, a little bit." Sasuke stood up, grabbing the car keys off the table. 

"I'm gonna go back to the car. Juugo, watch the two kids for me?" 

"You sound like a married man, Sasuke," Suigetsu teased. Instead of indulging him, Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, making his way to the car.

_Since Itachi is so in love with them, let him clean up their messes._

The automatic doors of the waffle house slid open, and Sasuke spotted their car. 

_I'm gonna take a nap. Tch, god knows I need one._

Clicking the unlock button on the car keys, Sasuke pulled open the door of the car, slipping into the passenger seat. 

Assuming he would be woken up by the racket of them all climbing into the car, Sasuke let himself drift off to sleep. 

When he woke up, the car was slowing to a stop, seemingly pulling into a parking lot. Were they in Konoha already? The engine shut off, and Itachi whispered something to the others. 

"I"m awake," Sasuke said. Suigetsu sighed in relief. 

"Man, finally! That whole whispering thing was becoming too much!" 

"Suigetsu, you idiot!" Karin whisper-shouted. "That's only because you're a loudmouth who doesn't know the meaning of volume control!" 

"'Volume control!'" Suigetsu mimicked. "Do you hear yourself right now?" Karin adjusted her glasses, grinding her teeth. 

"Suigetsu you... You!" Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt, though he wasn't entirely sure when he put it on. Unlocking the car door, he stepped out into the humid air. 

"Please, I beg you all, don't start bickering," Juugo said from inside the car. Sasuke looked to the hotel, which was taller and more grand in person than it was in pictures. Karin and Suigetsu had gotten out of the car and were having a contest to see who could hold the most luggage at once. Juugo was supervising. Itachi beckoned Sasuke over to him with a flick of his finger. 

"Yes, Itachi?" Itachi pointed towards the hotel. 

"Go check us in, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and took off towards the hotel. The heels of his shoes clicked against the marble floor of the lobby, alerting the receptionist at the front desk. She stopped typing on her computer, greeting Sasuke with a smile. 

"Hello sir, welcome to the Konoha resort how may I help you?" 

"Hello, I'm checking in under the name Itachi Uchiha?" The receptionist hummed, continuing to type. "Presidential Suite," Sasuke added. The woman used her mouse the click on something before she let out a muffled sound of surprise. She quickly masked it with a cough, smiling up at Sasuke. 

"Ah, yes sir! Could I see some ID?" Sasuke reached into his pocket, taking out his wallet. Sasuke presented it to the woman, and she looked over it, before nodding her head. 

"Alright, you're all set! How many key cards?" Sasuke thought of only getting cards for him, Juugo, and Itachi, but decided against it. 

"Five, please." 

"Of course!" The lady handed him five grey cards and pointed to the elevators. "You're on the 22nd floor, room 23." Sasuke went to get the rest of his group, but Karin, Itachi, Suigetsu, and Juugo had already started walking towards the entrance of the hotel, suitcases in hand.

Too busy with carrying luggage, no one noticed the receptionist picking up the phone, gossiping to her co-worker that Sasuke Uchiha may or may not have checked in. 

Unbeknownst to everyone, she did the same thing with Naruto Uzumaki. 

* * *

"This drink is LUKEWARM!" Karin complained. "Where's the ice?!" 

"Karin, you sound so stuck up," Juugo said. "I mean that nicely, by the way." Karin crossed her arms. 

"It's too hot for room temperature drinks!" Sasuke, who was lounging on the couch, had had enough. He listened to Karin for the four hours he was awake on the drive to Konoha. Then, at the rest stop. He loved her, but he didn't have any more energy to spend. Sasuke climbed to his feet. 

"I'll go get the ice," Sasuke said sharply. "After that, no more complaining. Got it?" Karin nodded with vigor, setting her soda down on the table. 

Sasuke snatched a card off the table, pocketing it. Making sure to take the black bucket for ice with him, he opened the hotel room door, undoing the lock. Sasuke stepped out into the hallway, the BAM! of the door shutting behind him the last thing he heard before all went quiet. The hallway was empty, and apparently, the rooms were soundproof because Karin's shrill and nasally voice was silent. 

Sasuke searched for the silver plaque with directions, wandering around the hallway. 

_C'mon, where is this ice th-_

Sasuke was yanked by something, too fast for him to register what was happening until he found himself staring down into the most beautiful, warm, sky blue eyes he had ever seen. Thick lines of dark makeup painted the boy's face, and his blond bangs covered his forehead. He had Sasuke pinned against the wall- and oh joy, they were in the room with the ice machine! The boy turned his gaze to the doorway. 

"Are you Sasuke?" The boy asked without turning his head from the door. He seemed to be watching out for something. Sasuke blinked at the boy, at a loss for words. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. Name's Naruto, the paparazzi are looking all over for you." Right on cue, the heavy thud of multiple footsteps could be heard. "Nosy lot, amirite?" 

"Y-yes," Sasuke managed to get out. What was wrong with him? Naruto exhaled softly, smiling. Sasuke was thankful that the drone of the ice machine covered the sound of his pounding heart. 

Or, he hoped it did. 

"Listen, I'll lead them away- you get out of here. Alright, Sasuke?" Sasuke almost passed out on the floor. His name sounded so... _right_ on his tongue. 

"Yeah, I got it." Naruto backed off of Sasuke, winking, before dashing out of the room, screaming something about how he 'saw Sasuke head this way!' Sasuke broke himself from his stupor, getting the ice, and taking himself back to the suite. Karin was extremely pleased to have her soda ice-cold, and the day went on without a hitch. 

Well, there was _one_ thing. 

Who was Naruto, and why did his name sound so damn familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally gonna do this with naruto's pov, but i felt like sasuke's would be funnier, and also a bit more fluffy than naruto's would be? idk maybe it was too much fluff, but i wanted it to be sappy bc naruto and sasuke deserve all the fluff and mush and love and happiness in the fuckin world bro `(*>﹏<*)′ anyway, thanks for reading! pls remember to eat smth and drink some water, ily ♡  
> \- kirin  
> ps, this chap isn't edited! i'm a lone gal, so if there are any errors i'm so sorry!


	4. H1M? [4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! sorry for going ghost, i finished the chap, but then lost it all? then i was too lazy to write it over again until now...  
> also, i know there's been a lot of timeskips in recent chapters, i promise there will be less the further we go! i just wanna get this first meeting stuff cleared up ^^  
> not to mention some people are a bit ooc! like i said, it'll only get better from here  
> enjoy!

Naruto took the stairs three at a time, the paparazzi hot on his heels. The drum of shoes on the stairs was deafening, and the stale air he was taking gulps of made him feel like he was running from the CIA. Every couple of stairs, Naruto would glance behind him, cameras and black suits taunting him. The sharp contrast between the grey, stained, and cracked walls versus the dark and crisp suits made it easy to identify them. He was sure all of them were following him, so at least that Sasuke guy was fine. 

_Sasuke... Sasuke?_

Naruto stopped on a stair, bringing a finger to his chin. 

_Sounds familiar... Do I know a Sasuke?_

The echoing sound of footsteps in the staircase broke Naruto from his daze. He quickly rushed up the remaining stairs, yanking open the door for floor 21, running all the way down the hallway before taking a left. He took the key card out of his pocket, eyes scanning the hallway for his room. 

"Quick! We're gonna lose him!" Naruto fumbled with the key, finally jamming it in the lock. He pushed open the door, almost falling into the hotel room. Sakura looked up from the TV, startled. The door slammed shut behind Naruto, and he tossed the key onto the counter next to him. 

Naruto bent down, hands on knees. 

"Paparazzi," He said in between breaths. Sakura got up from the bed, walking over to him. "Dunno how they found us." Sakura leaned on the wall in front of Naruto. The guy who had caused this commotion flashed through Naruto's mind. "Also, do we know a Sasuke?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto looked up from his hunched position, crinkling his nose. 

"How am I supposed to know his last name?" Naruto asked. "He had dark hair and eyes, tall, quiet- or sorta, I dunno, I wasn't around him for long." 

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura repeated. "We went to the academy together, stupid." Naruto straightened to his full height, squinting into the distance. 

"No way! I would definitely remember him." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Plus, my mom is friends with Aunt Mikoto! I'm sure I'd remember if she had a son!" 

"When was the last time you saw the entire Uchiha family together?" Naruto stayed silent. "Exactly." 

"But-!" Sakura cut Naruto off with a hand raise. 

"No buts," She said. "That's not what we need to be worried about right now. Sai and Neji have already left. Aren't we supposed to be visiting your parents in an hour?" 

"Oh my god!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura, I forgot all about that!" Sakura shooed Naruto into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Take a shower, I'll get you some clothes!" Once Sakura heard the water run, she started to search the drawers for a suitable outfit. "Naruto, Naruto." Sakura breathed out. "Whatever will we do with you?"

"You love me!" Naruto shouted from inside the bathroom. 

"That's a stretch," Sakura countered. 

* * *

"Sakura!" Kushina brought the pinkette into a warm embrace, being careful to not get flour all over her. "It's been so long, sweetie!" Sakura hugged Kushina back, holding her breath so the small particles of flour wouldn't invade her nostrils. 

"I know, Mom!" Kushina broke from the hug first, smiling at Sakura. 

"So," Kushina chirped. "Has Naruto been giving you too much trouble?" Sakura sweatdropped. 

"Uh..." 

"No, I haven't!" Naruto butted in. He gave his usual grin, continuing. "I've been eating regula-" Naruto didn't even get to finish before Sakura's fist met his head. She straightened up, turning back to Kushina in a split second. 

"Sorry, Mom!" Sakura then turned back to Naruto, raising a fist. "You dolt! You idiot! What have I told you, huh?!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's ear, pulling so hard that Naruto felt it would almost fall off. Kushina watched the exchange, nonchalantly looking down at her nails every so often. 

Naruto let out quiet 'tetetetetete''s, as Sakura continued her assault on his ear. 

"Oww! Ow, Sakura!" Naruto attempted to pry her fingers from his ear but was unsuccessful. "Sakura, I'm sorry! I won't butt in," Sakura yanked particularly hard on his ear. "Iwontbuttin!" Satisfied with his answer, Sakura let him go. Naruto grumbled a bit, as he rubbed his now red ear, stomping inside. 

Kushina and Sakura shared a smile. 

"I suppose he hasn't been causing too much trouble," Sakura mused. Kushina turned around heading inside. 

"I'll take your word for it," Kushina called over her shoulder. Sakura laughed quietly into her hand, stepping inside before closing the door, locking both locks. She turned around, clapping her hands excitedly. 

"Alright! Where's da-" Sakura's voice trailed off, as her eyes landed on a certain raven-haired boy. "Sasuke Uchiha?!" Sasuke sat on the couch, back straight and legs crossed as he read a magazine. Beside him was his brother, who was chatting with Minato about something or the other. Mikoto was in the kitchen, chopping up onions so fast her hand was a mere blur. Fugaku was coming down the stairs, whistling a small tune. 

_Why are the Uchiha's here?_ Sakura thought. 

She knew Kushina and Mikoto were best friends, but Naruto despised Sasuke. Sasuke... well, he never outright stated whether he liked Naruto or not. But he did enjoy antagonizing him, that much was clear. 

So, why didn't she hear any yelling?! 

In fact, not only was Naruto speaking to Sasuke at a normal volume, he was even smiling! 

Something fishy was going on...

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, walking over to the couch, which he was leaning on. Naruto looked up, as before he was looking over Sasuke's shoulder. 

"What's up, Saku?" Sasuke glanced towards Sakura. 

"Oh, Sakura," Sasuke said. "It's been a while." Naruto blinked, before he let out a surprised 'eh?!', finger flying back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke. 

"You two know each other?!" Sakura frowned. 

"O- of course? This is the Sasuke we talked about earlier?" Naruto brought a finger to his chin, looking up towards the ceiling. "Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto seemed to realize something and brought his arms to a folded position across his chest. 

"Nuh-uh. Can't be. I met this guy earlier today, stupid!" Sakura looked to the side. 

_You're the one calling me stupid?_

"I, I know. That's Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto, were you even listening to me earlier?" 

"Hmmm," Naruto said, eyes closed as he thought. "No, I wasn't. Sorry!" Sakura left Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Sasuke had looked up from his magazine, his usually stoic face shocked for once.

"This guy," Sasuke pointed a finger at Naruto. "Is the numbskull Naruto Uzumaki?!" Naruto broke from his daze, turning to wail on Sasuke. 

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?! You don't even know me!" 

"Oh of course," Sasuke said sarcastically. "I have no clue who you are." There was a beat of silence. "We went to the academy together, are you stupid?!" Naruto shook his head. 

"No way! I would remember!" Naruto and Sasuke continued arguing, quiet enough that their mothers wouldn't scold them. 

"You're too much of a pretty boy to be Naruto," Sasuke tried. Naruto gasped, placing a hand on his chest. 

"What!? I've always been pretty, you emo brat!" Sasuke's nose flared. 

"Emo brat! You're the brat, you frat boy!" Naruto paused at that. 

"Oh, I actually was in Delta Lambda when I lived in Florida. It was fun!" Sasuke's demeanor softened at that. Itachi sneakily glanced over in his direction, knowing he had a huge soft spot for himbos. 

Especially blond hair, blue-eyed himbos who happened to be named Naruto Uzumaki. 

Seriously, was Itachi the only one who remembered the crush they had on each other?!

"You lived in Florida?" Sasuke inquired, all the tension gone. Sakura had left, opting to go help cook. Naruto enthusiastically nodded his head, walking around to sit on the sofa next to Sasuke. His posture was the complete opposite of the raven-haired boy, hunched over as his forearms rested on his thighs. _He sits... exactly how a frat boy would,_ Sasuke observed. Though, in appearance, he was far from being a Chad. 

"Sure did!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I got my first degree there, believe it! The brothers there were great! It's where I met Shikamaru and Choji, actually." Sasuke shut his magazine, giving Naruto his full attention. 

"Shikamaru? Choji?" Naruto hummed a yes. 

"Yep," The blond said. "Some of my closest friends!" Naruto chuckled. "Shikamaru is more of a manager than Kakashi if I'm honest. Choji is the caterer for our events- his company is the absolute _best_!"

"Hn," Sasuke said, making sure Naruto knew he was still listening. 

"Shikamaru introduced me to Gaara, as well. He's dating Temari, Gaara's sis."

"Who's Gaara?" Ooo, that hit a sore spot. Naruto's smile faltered for a second before he pasted it right back on. 

"O-oh, Gaara is my best friend, after Shikamaru!" The way Naruto said 'best friend' sounded forced to Sasuke, but he was respectful enough not to pry. "He's a tattoo artist, believe it!" Naruto sat up straight, lifting his shirt to reveal a bee that sat just above his hip. "He gave me this, it's in honor of my mentor, Killer Bee!" Sasuke's jaw almost dropped. Killer Bee, the infamous rapper?! He was world-renowned, and practically a god. He basically _made_ rap. And Naruto learned from him? 

Wait. In honor?

"I-is," Sasuke stammered. "Is Killer Bee dead?!" Naruto allowed his shirt to cover his lower abdomen again, letting out a light laugh. 

"Of course not!" Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Killer Bee is alive and well. I just wanted him to know I'm eternally grateful for everything he's done for me!" Naruto brought a finger to his cheek, tracing over his black lines that were on them. "He even came up with this creative ass idea, of making my scars into something cool!" 

Sasuke actually found this version of Naruto... a lot more tolerable than the Naruto he had known. He spoke enough for two people, which was great because Sasuke wasn't really one for words. He no longer yelled about becoming the most famous person ever, though that was most likely because he had already almost achieved that goal. He wasn't that bad, in fact, he was almost likable. 

Yeah, Sasuke could definitely deal with him. For the night, at least. And if it came down to it, longer. If necessary. 

Over in the kitchen, Mikoto and Kushina were giggling amongst themselves as Sakura kept an eye on the curry.

"He smiled at him!" Kushina squealed to Mikoto. Mikoto was smiling ear to ear. 

"They're sooooooo in love, Kushi!" At that declaration, Mikoto and Kushina intertwined their hands, skipping around the kitchen. "They're gonna get married~!" 

"They're gonna get married," Sakura muttered under her breath as she stirred the curry. In her defense, the tune was catchy. 

"Who's gonna get married?" Minato asked, entering the kitchen. Kushina screeched in surprise, her and Mikoto quickly going to the stove. 

"N-no one!" Mikoto said, pretending like she was turning down the heat on the food. Kushina was chopping some nonexistent vegetables, trying not to make eye contact with her husband.

"J-just some characters from a show!" Kushina added. Minato was dense when it came to romance, Kushina already knew that. He wouldn't know that Naruto and Sasuke were soulmates if it slapped him in the face. 

That's why Mikoto and Kushina had decided to take things into their own hands. 

Their sons would be a happy couple. 

As Naruto would say, believe it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kushina and mikoto, you sly dogs *insert lenny face* next chapter comes out in three days! anyway, thanks for reading! pls remember to eat smth and drink some water, ily ♡  
> \- kirin


End file.
